Axel and Roxas
by Roxas Furry13
Summary: No yaoi! Just friends! And u also get to meet Axel and Roxas girlfriends! They are OCs of a friend of mine.
1. Wondering

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARTERS! **

Well guys this is going to be a Kingdom Hearts story for all my friends who like Kingdome Hearts! Lol well enough of me talking ill just get to the story!

Chapter 1: Axel and Roxas

Axels POV

Well were here on the clock tower again and eating sea salt ice cream again. Not much has changed in the past few days. Roxas is looking at the sunset and im watching the people down below. It was another day of killing heartless and listing to superior ramble on and on about Kingdom Hearts. What a waste of time. "Hey Roxas." "ya?" "What are you thinking about?" nothing probly haha. "Why are you asking me that Axel? You usually just start talking about how annoying the superior is or something." "Well I don't know… I was just board I gess. And since when did u start listing to me?" "Hey! I always listen to you!" Wow he actually got mad at that joke. "Haha it was just a joke Roxas. You need to be more relaxed like me." "Haha very funny Axel. But who would want to be like you?" "Hey now…." That was a swift comeback. I gess he is like me… Hahaha no I don't think anyone can be like me. "It was a joke Axel." "I knew that." "Sure…." "mmmm. Well we should be getting back so lets go." "Ya ok."

Later that night

Roxas POV

I wonder what was on Axels mind earlier… He seamed different than his usual self. Oh well I can ask him tomorrow. But now I want to sleep…

Well that's the end of chapter 1! I hope u guys like it so far. R&R pleas and don't forget that ideas are more than welcome!


	2. Memories

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARTERS!

AND THE 2 OCs BELONG TO NAIE.

Chapter 2: Unexpected visits

Roxas POV

Last night Axel was being weird. He didn't seem like his self so today after work I will ask him what was wrong.

Later Roxas POV

Well since I got here earlier than Axel I gess I will wait for him. It was an easier day for me but I wonder how his day is going. The sun sure is beautiful at this time. Man where is Axel? "Hey buddy did you miss me?" "Holy mother of-! Don't do that to me Axel!" "Haha do what? Scare you?" he said laughing. "Ya." Well at least he's here. He sits down next to me and sighs. "What's wrong Axel? You don't seem like yourself lately." I say worried. "Well to tell you the t-" "AHHHHHHHH!" We both look at eachouther wondering who screamed. "It sounded like it came from down there." Axel said. "Let's go check it out." "Right" We run down from the clock tower and once we get to the bottom we see Xemnas and two girls in Organization coats. It looks like there trying to talk to Xemnas. I look at Axel. He has a weird expression on his face. "Hey Xemnas!" I say and he disappears. "Wa-waite!" "Uggg he's so annoying sometimes. Hey lets go see who those two are." "Ok." So we walk over to the two in Organization coats and they look very fimilure. "Hello my name is Roxas and this is my buddy Axel. Who are you two? I don't rember seeing you two here before." One of them speaks. "Axel? Is that really you?" Axel is shocked and so am I.. "Anexi?" "Axel! It is you!" She jumps up and gives Axel a hug. "Then this must be Arxia!" I say excitedly. "Roxas!" She gives me a hug too. "Wow you both have changed so much since the last time we saw you!" Axel says with a big grin on his face. "We defiantly need to catch up. Let's all head up to the clock tower and talk!" I say with an overly excided smile on my to see his girlfriend too. "I missed you so much


	3. Catching Up

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARTERS! **

**AND THE 2 OCs BELONG TO NAIE.**

Chapter 3: Catching up

Roxas POV

Once we get to the clock tower we start asking questions and Axel cant take his eyes off of Anexi. "So where have you tow been all these years?" I ask seeing that I was going to have to start this conversation because lover bird over on the other side is mesmerized at the moment. "Well we've been traveling the world." Anexi says. "Oh wow where have you guys been?" "We went to Russia, Spain, England, Germany, Africa, Italy, Rome, Canada, and Japan. I loved England and Arxia loved Russia. We were just stopping by to see you guys because we missed you tow." she says as she kisses Axel on the cheek. "Awww!" I say laughing then Axel punches me in the arm. "Oww." "Oh Axel don't hurt my Roxas." Arxia says as she holds my hand. I stick out my tong when Arxia looks away. Axel gives me a weird look. "So why did you guys decide to travel around the world?" Axel ask. "Arxia and I needed to get away from home. End of story." Axel and I exchange a confused look. "Ok but we thought that your home was better?" I ask confused. "Well it was until the people came but I said end of story so that's the end of it." she says angered that we persisted. "Ok. Well do you have a place to sleep tonight guys?" I ask. "No we don't." Arxia says. "You guys can sleep at the castle if you want. You guys are more than welcome any time." I say smiling at them. "Ok." They say in unison, happy.


End file.
